Some conventional loudspeakers produce sound by inducing piston-like motion in a diaphragm. Panel audio loudspeakers, such as distributed mode loudspeakers (DMLs), in contrast, operate by inducing uniformly distributed vibration modes in a panel through an electro-acoustic actuator. The actuators can be electromagnetic or piezoelectric actuators.